


November 13, 2001

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26301268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Glowering, Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to protect the Kents from one hungry creature before the latter's side was struck.





	November 13, 2001

I never created DC canon.

Glowering, Amos used a tentacle from his mouth to protect the Kents from one hungry creature before the latter's side was struck and it was knocked unconscious.

THE END


End file.
